


Haciendo malabares.

by Damablanca



Series: Las aventuras de Sansa Stark o como sobrevivir siendo irremediablemente cursi. [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El gran día en la Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haciendo malabares.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mío, todo le pertenece a GRRM.

Sansa despertó adolorida en el sofá. Aún estaba vestida como en la noche anterior, pero descalza y con sabor, a lo que se imaginaba, sería ropa sucia en la boca. Incorporó la mitad del cuerpo, recorriendo la habitación con la vista. Con horror se dio cuenta de que no era la suya.

Buscó el baño y se lavó la cara. Era la suite de su jefe, aunque no veía rastros de él en ese momento. Le dio un vistazo a la cama sin tocar y vio la hora. Las 8:30 A.M. Corrió a la puerta, pero ésta estaba bloqueada, porque obviamente él había llevado la llave magnética. Tuvo que llamar a la recepción para que la dejaran salir y le permitieran entrar a su propio cuarto. Se bañó tan rápido como pudo, se vistió y bajó al lobby. Él ya debía estar en la convención, en el primer panel al que debía asistir.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de que iniciara el evento, en el salón auditorio, gracias a las indicaciones de un muchacho disfrazado de pirata myriense. Tyrion estaba tras bambalinas, esperando su turno para entrar al escenario, junto a una mujer morena que le estaba dando las indicaciones. Sansa corrió hacia donde se encontraba.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. —Se arrodilló frente a él—. Me quedé dormida.

 _“Aunque no debería disculparme, teniendo en cuenta que me dejaste encerrada”_ , pensó con mortificación.

— ¿Qué tal la resaca?

— ¿Qué hice anoche?

—Nada de lo que yo me arrepienta.

—Tyrion…

—Podemos hablar de eso luego, ya van a llamarme.

El primer escritor salió al escenario, y desde allí podía escucharse a la gente aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo.

— ¿Te bañaste, verdad? —Lo olfateó—. Al menos no hueles al alcohol.

—Vamos “Ginger Ale”, ve a sentarte. Ya soy un hombre adulto.

—Se gentil con esa gente. Pagan tus cuentas.

—Y las tuyas. —Entornó los ojos—. Si la gentileza provocara amor, serías más famosa que Daennerys y su Dragones.

Lo llamaron luego del tercer invitado. La mujer morena le habló de nuevo y Tyrion entró.

Lo aplaudieron tanto o más que a los demás. Sansa no estaba segura, tal vez se encontraba demasiado agitada como para calibrar la reacción del público.

Se quedó allí, escuchando las preguntas de los fans y las respuestas de los panelistas. Fue divertido. Doran Martell era un famoso escritor dorniense de literatura para niños y adolescentes y Amerei Frey escribía libros de autoayuda, o consejos sentimentales, al parecer, lectura de solitarios en busca de una cita. También había un par que abordaba temas sobre ciencia ficción a los que Sansa no reconocía y un autor de novelas de terror muy popular en los últimos años, un tal J. Qyburn.

Era una larga fila de fans la que esperaba el micrófono. Una mujer alta con el cabello rojo fuego, disfrazada de _La Doncella de Luz_ hizo la primera pregunta a Tyrion. Era algo sobre el ultimo capitulo del cuarto libro, que dejó en suspenso la historia de uno de los protagonistas. Su jefe se rascó la cicatriz de la nariz y luego contestó. La mitad de lo que decía eran bromas que hacían reír al público. Era tan cuidadoso, evitando cualquier adelanto del siguiente libro. Si hubiera posibilidad de un adelanto, claro.

—Lo hace genial, ¿No?

Giró un poco la cabeza para encontrar a Margaery Tyrell a un lado.

—Tiene sus momentos —murmuró más para sí. Automáticamente se llevó una mano a la boca.

La mujer se acercó más.

— ¿Encontraste la llave de tu habitación?

— ¿La perdí?

—Por eso te dejamos en la de Tyrion. Espero que te sientas mejor.

Curiosamente un ligero dolor comenzó a taladrarle las sienes.

—Sí. Sí. Como si nada me hubiera pasado ¿Nada me… pasó… verdad?

—No. —Margaery rió.

Como un eco, se escucharon a su vez las risas en el panel, que pronto se contagiaron en el auditorio. Tyrion y Martell discutían sobre las Siete Posiciones, que Sansa se dio cuenta, no se referían a posturas de oración precisamente.

—Tyrion me habló de cómo te contrató, anoche.

—Oh. No recuerdo nada.

En realidad, recordaba vagamente haberse bebido toda una botella de champán, sola. Margaery y su jefe pasaron toda la velada hablando. Al menos mientras estaban en el restorán. Era obvio que después pasaron la noche en la habitación de Margaery.

“ _Soy tan estúpida_ ”, pensó la muchacha, “ _ella nunca vino por mí_ ”.

Realmente no sabía que había esperado de la Tyrell. Las personas como ella vivían tejiendo redes. Cersei Lannister había sido una maestra eficaz abriéndole los ojos a muchas cosas.

—La firma de los contratos lo hará mucho más popular… y rico, claro.

Sansa giró hacia ella sin comprender, mientras otra ola de aplausos inundaba el auditorio.

—No estoy al tanto de nada, yo… él no discute nada conmigo. —Intentó parecer despreocupada.

Margaery torció la boca en una media sonrisa.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que esto, sabes. Puedes estar un día en ese panel.

Sansa no carecía de la ambición. Pero albergar esperanzas empezaba a convertirse en un peso que no quería cargar.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer?

La sonrisa de Margaery se volvió plena. Aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la mujer morena que había estado preparando a Tyrion anteriormente, se acercó a Sansa.

—Señorita. Una periodista la está buscando.

— ¿Sí? Voy en seguida.

Apenas se despidió de la Tyrell y siguió a la mujer morena, aliviada por la interrupción.

Allí la estaba esperando, otra mujer, más baja que ella, con el cabello castaño oscuro corto, cubriéndole las orejas. Vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta gris, de corte sastre, de cuyo bolsillo superior colgaba una credencial.

—Asha Greyjoy. —Le tendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto. Sansa Stark.

—Sí. Hace unos meses intenté hacer conexión con tu jefe para realizar una entrevista y fui rebotada de todas las formas posibles. La casualidad me trajo hasta aquí, en parte.

—Si él se ha negado no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Que mal. No debería decir esto, pero he hecho unas cuantas llamadas. Hay personas a las que Tyrion Lannister no les agrada mucho…

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Voy a publicar un artículo sobre tu jefe, con o sin entrevista.

—Espero que tenga un buen abogado.

Asha se encogió de hombros.

—No sería el primero en usar un escritor fantasma. No es tan raro en el medio. Y aun más en su situación.

— ¿Cuál situación?

Sansa se sentía aun más estúpida, y el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando. No obstante, entendía a qué se refería, estaba más allá de la sospecha.

—Algunos se aburren, carecen de inspiración… se cansan… son humanos después de todo.

—Como dije, espero que tenga un buen abogado.

La mujer sonrió.

—Podría solucionarse con unas simples palabras suyas ¿Por qué convertir esto en un escándalo de tabloide, en medio de tantas negociaciones? ¿No sería mejor para todos un lindo artículo para la revista del domingo? Todos podemos ser más felices.

—Sansa. —Tyrion apareció de pronto, palmeándole una pantorrilla. — ¿Dónde estabas? Ya quiero irme ¿Ves que me porté bien? Conté chistes y sonreí. A veces puedo ser listo.

—Hola, pequeño. Parece que gozas de buena salud.

 Miró detenidamente a la mujer un instante, como si intentara reconocerla de algún lado. De pronto su expresión se endureció.

— ¿Asha? Ver tu nariz husmeando por aquí no va a ser bueno para mí.

— ¿Se conocen? —Sansa se cruzó de brazos—No quiero saber.

—Soy persistente. —La periodista se inclinó sobre Tyrion, como una maestra de escuela preparada para regañar a un niño.

—Igual que un calamar.

—Que gracioso. Me gusta asociarme a hachas de guerra, más bien.

— ¿Y qué intentabas? ¿Seducir a mi asistente?

—Me confundes con mi hermano. A él le gusta la comida norteña.

— ¿Perdón? —Sansa intervino ofendida.

—Mas vale que tengas algo bueno, de lo contrario  terminaras suplicando al _dios ahogado_ piedad.

—Oh, sí. Tengo algo muy bueno, pequeñito. —Levantó el puño cerrado, sonriendo—. Tengo tus bolas.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asha sabe cómo usarlas ;)


End file.
